First Words
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Watching Harry for the day, James is on his own since the others are busy and everything else. After a well rested nap the little toddler finally says his first word to James. Only problem is that James is the only one in the house..Rest of Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: This idea came to mind of a baby Harry and James bonding fic. More of a time what Harry's life might have been before Voldemort screwed it up for him. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

First words

Summary-Watching Harry for the day, James is on his own since the others are busy and everything else. After a well rested nap the little toddler finally says his first word to James. Only problem is that James is the only one in the house and would probably have no proof.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Watch Harry<p>

Staring at Lily in surprise with wide hazel eyes, the black hair man ask quickly, "Say what?"

"I need you to watch Harry for me at least a day. You have the numbers for the emergency near the phone," the woman quickly gathering her items smiling a bit. "Besides James if you need help you can always floo Remus or Sirius to help you."

James nods holding his thirteen month old son who stares back at him with those beautiful green eyes he inherit from his mother. He smiles at the little boy who blinks back at him as Lily waves to them both getting Harry to coo happily. James kiss his wife's cheek before she left before telling Harry. "We're going to have a lot of father son bonding time. Want to ride on my broom?"

Harry giggles as a response to his daddy's question looking forward to have that ride which last time his mum almost had a heart attack but just scold James and warn him to be careful next time. James kisses his son's forehead placing him on the ground before heading to the coffee table to grab the mirror both him and Sirius created back when they went to Hogwarts.

"Sirius," James calls as the little boy gaze around understanding his godfather's name and curious where he is.

In the mirror the familiar face greets James's eyes as a smile touches the other male's lips as another voice is heard in the background, "Sirius is that James?"

"Moony is there with you Padfoot?" James ask using his two best friend's nicknames.

"Yeah he is," Sirius answers then glance behind him nodding at something Remus said which James isn't sure of at the moment.

"Perfect," James said smiling. "Can the two of you want to come over and help me watch Harry today?"

Sirius brows furrow when a soft sigh pass his lips hating to tell his own friend he cant' do to his reason, "I can't today Prongs, I have to go to the office in ten minutes."

"Oh," James answer crestfallen expression in his eyes then pricks up. "Hey Moony what about you?"

James wait as Sirius passes the mirror to their other friend who has the furry little problem only for James's to sigh at the expression Remus is holding. "Not able to come either, Moony?"

"No since got an order to do from the birdy chicken," Remus answers rather annoyed since he wouldn't mind to be his other best friend and Harry.

James nod understanding how things like this could happen. He plasters a smile telling the two, "See you guys when can. Later Mooney, Padfoot."

"Bye Prongs," The two men chorus before heading off there way.

James place down the mirror gazing at Harry who just looks at him with a expectant look. He replies, "It looks like its you and me, Pronglet."

"Dada," A small voice said shocking James who just stares at the little boy almost a toddler.

Everyone been wondering when Harry would talk since he didn't say any simple words at all. They figure when he's ready to talk he will. James couldn't be more happier. Hazel eyes wide with happiness he ask, "Harry can you say that again?"

The little boy tilts his head in confusion making James groans. He's going to have a lot of fun trying to get Harry to repeat his word. He wasn't sure what he said but it sound like he's trying to say dad or something. He gives a sweet smile when a mischievous one appears on his son.

"Paddy, 'Oony!" the baby chirps two words as James about to yell when he register what he said. He's saying the marauder's nicknames.

"Say it again, Harry!" James encourages seeing a stubborn look on the boy's face making him sigh. Definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Some family fluff of cuteness of the possibility when Harry first talk. Though poor James is definitely going to have fun getting Harry to repeat his first words. Please read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: Well James is going to have fun alright getting his son to talk. In this world The marauders and Severus tolerate each other in a mutual friendship for Lily's sake.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

First words

Summary-Watching Harry for the day, James is on his own since the others are busy and everything else. After a well rested nap the little toddler finally says his first word to James. Only problem is that James is the only one in the house and would probably have no proof.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Bad Sevvy and Daddy<p>

Staring with big round eyes Harry smiles as his father goes nuts over the fact he could start talking. The little baby known he could but didn't feel like it yet. Wondering if he could give hint more to something he has a bad feeling of other then drive his daddy more up the wall. The evil yet mischievous smirk passes on the baby's mouth replacing the sweet smile as James heads to another room to grab a video camera Lily decide to get to record the first moments of Harry's life.

"Where is it?" James mutter when the flames in the fire place comes to life signaling someone's coming.

He grabs the recorder along with his wand ready for the attack only to find Severus wiping whatever dust is off of him. The potion master raise a brow at the his old rival in questioning before gazing around. He ask drawlingly, "Is Lily here? I want to show her the new potion that will help Lupin's problem."

"'oony!" A babbling voice calls out getting both men to look at the baby.

"Did he…" Severus begins unsure he just heard it or imagine if the little boy just talk.

"You heard him to?" James ask not able to hold the recorder up in time glance at the normally greasy git who nods. "Ok I thought it's me when I first heard him."

Both men star to walk over to the boy when suddenly both men trip which cause both to kiss only to have Harry remark loudly not realizing Sirius and Mooney who manage to find excuses for their other important business to be with Harry to catch the same sight. "Bad Sevvy and Daddy! Daddy kiss Mummy!"

James scrambles off of Severus blushing a dark red as two familiar voices howl with laughter while Severus coughs in embarrassment friends with his former enemies for Lily's sake. Sirius wipes the tears of laughter as a proud look appears on his face.

"My godson said his first words," He crows happily tossing the baby in the air earning giggles in return.

Remus helps the two men on their feet smirking at them both asking teasingly, "So James you and Severus?"

He wiggles his brows for extra measure to have James shout along with Severus, "We didn't mean to kiss! Both of us trip on the rug!"

* * *

><p>None of the men known that Lily is in fact watching the video since it been on from the very beginning. Her companion tells her scolding, "This is a cruel way Lily for James to find out that your son talks."<p>

"But Minerva he's the son of the marauder so its expected," Lily defends eyes sparkling along with her friend and former teacher, Minerva McGonagall. Both women share a laugh figuring this would have been the best gift for James.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well here is the next installment of First words with a hilarious moment. Not sure if should add another chap or make it a couple more. May leave it here but I'll let you guys decide that. ^^ Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
